Dead Man Walking
by Tu
Summary: What if there was a plan for Dean. What if it had been set in motion befor his birth. See AN for beter summary


Title: Dead Man Walking

Author: Tu

Rating: M

Season/sequels:

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. (If I did, well things would be different.) All OC's are mine.

Author's Notes: This story will take a while to play out, but it's something that's been rattling around in my head since Supernatural started. I love Dean, but always felt like he got screwed over in life. And after season four began a new part of this story began. Yes, this is a Dean/Castiel story. But it will take a while to get to them being anything but friends. There will be John and Sam bashing, because let's face it they have it coming. Also it will be a bit Au in parts.

Any and all comments are wanted. But please know flames will be used to run the fires of hell.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Beginning<p>

The echo of weapons rang out into the night, as it had for the last two months. Feathers, blood, weapons, and bits of Grace fell from Heaven at an alarming rate. In the sky's, it was as if a huge lightning store covered the Earth. The simple creatures roaming the Earth ran and hid in fear. They knew not what was happening. Most of the creatures on the face of the Earth hid in their caves or burrows. Far below, in the iniquase bile, the hounds of Hell looked up at the world above. Most rolled over and slept. A hush fell over the world as the fighting came to an end above. Not a sound could be heard. Most creatures began to shack in fear. Deep in Hell, a dark figure walked to the Gate and waited. As broken and bloody figures began pouring in, the hounds snatched them up and drug them down into Hell. The dark figure looked at the newest residents of Hell and smiled. As Lucifer entered Hell, the dark figure pulled a sword out and began slashing his wings. As he lay screaming in pain, the dark figure walked away, an evil laugh floating behind it. So, it had begun.

Years past on the world above, as they did much faster below. The creatures evolved and man came into being. The dark figure watched as the denizens of Hell changed, as well. The angels flung into the pit had begun to change. Losing their polished holy look and becoming more dark and ragged. Most accepted the fate they had brought onto themselves. But not Lucifer, no his hate grew as time passed. The dark figure knew it was only a matter of time tells he would take over Hell. The dark figure knew what Lucifer's plan was, just as it knew Michael's plan. It also knew God's plan. The dark figure watched as Lucifer's hate began to create horrible creatures. The first demons were born. The hounds of Hell had been replaced. The demons began to try to get out to hurt the world above. So, when Lucifer rose up, it left Hell to walk the Earth. The race of man was just beginning when the dark figure immerged from Hell. For years it walked among them. The people even gave the dark figure a name, Beelzebub.

Beelzebub watched as mankind grew from simple caveman. It watched as the demons Lucifer created slipped into the world of man. It began to fight them. For years it fought alone, until one day a young boy came and helped. It taught a small group of humans to fight the demons beside it. Everyone it taught, had one thing in common, evil had touched their lives taking a loved one away. One fate full day, on a small island in the north, it took over the dead body of a girl fighting with in. She now could begin to shape the future of the Hunter in this body. So, hunt she did waiting for the day that God's plan would begin. As the years passed, she gathered more to hunt the evil in the world. Soon a vast army of hunters covered the world.

Then in 1978, it began.

River sat in the waiting room of the Lawrence Memorial Hospital maternity ward, waiting. She smiled at the family's waiting for news of the newest members of their families. So many new lives coming into the world, she though, wonder how many I'll have to send to Hell. She sat slumped in the corner with a magazine covering the lower half of her face, waiting for Mary and John Winchester to arrive. Little Dean was due today and River couldn't wait to see the little one. A frown crossed her face as she thought of the little ones fate. He had no clue how important to the world he was going to be. Nor how many lives he would change. How many he would save from a fate worse than death. How he would save the world. River knew that life would not be easy for Dean. His faith in all things would be tested, time and time again. He would lose his childhood home, only to find a new home. His family would be ripped apart, yet he would find a new one. But this was his fate. River sighed, there was little she could do for him, but make sure he was ready, and that those fated to help him were ready. River snorted as she felt the first angel arrive.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching the new Pope?" she said not looking up.

"He is fine. I have come to see why you sit here. What could draw you to this place?" a soft voice asked.

River looked over at her new companion and began laughing. The angel beside her had taken a KISS fan as a vessel. It looked as if the young man had been on his way to a concert, dressed as a member of the KISS ARMY.

"Nice vessel, though next time you might want to find someone with more make-up, maybe a clown from the circus." She said grinning. "Really, Metronome, you think the voice of God would go for something, like a banker, not a kick ass punk."

The Voice just stared at her.

"What, nothing to say?" she said flipping the pages of her magazine.

"What would you have me say? You have had the same vessel for centuries. And before that…."

"What did I say about talking about that?" She said glaring at the magazine.

"I am sorry."

"Dean Winchester is going to be born today." She said looked at him, "you know what that means."

"The words Father wrote will come to be." He said looking at her.

"Gee, don't get to excited there Skippy. You know what his life is going to like don't you."

"Father does not give this mortals more that they can handle." He said looking around.

"Bull Shit! Dean is going to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Even with the help that will come to him, he will be alone in this burden for years." She said.

The Voice just looked at her with his expressionless eyes. "This is he's cross to bear. As it is written so shall it be."

"Go Away Now." River growled at him. As he blinked away, she sighed. It would be a long lonely road for Dean, until the angel assigned to him appear. River knew what was to happen to both of them in the years to come. She grinned. The angel wouldn't know what hit him. He had no way of knowing he was going to change the very face of heaven.

River smiled as angels and demons began to fill the halls of the hospital. So, the Winchester's had arrived. River nodded to e Reaper as it glided past. The show was about to begin.

River watched as John Winchester walked by the window. She knew the time had come. A flash of light filled the hall, and all the supernatural beings in the hospital looked toward the source no matter where in the building they were. River snapped her fingers and appeared unseen in Mary's room. Walking over to the bassinet, she looked down at the baby boy lying in it.

"Welcome to the world, Dean. I wish that your time here was different, but I've been waiting for you little one. One day I'll come to you and tell you your true destiny, but tell then, good luck little one." With a snap of her fingers, she was gone.


End file.
